Tank
Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d12 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: '''12 + your Constitution modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d12 + your Constitution modifier '''Proficiency * Armor: '''Heavy Armor * '''Weapon: '''Simple and Martial melee weapons * '''Tools: None * Saving Throws: Constitution, Strength * Skills: Choose two from Animal Handling, Athletics, Intimidation, Nature, Perception, and Survival. Equipment * (a) battleaxe or (b) any martial weapon * (a) two handaxes or (b) any simple weapon * Plate armor * An explorer's pack Heavy Set At 1st level, while wearing heavy armor, you armor class equals 15 + your strength + constitution modifier. Powerful Build At 1st level, you count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Fighting Style At 3rd level, you are able to choose one of the following. You may choose additional fighting styles at 9th and 15th level. * Defense: '''While wearing armor, you gain a +1 to your armor class. * '''Dueling: '''If you are wielding a one handed weapon and nothing in your other hand, you gain a +2 bonus to your attack rolls with that weapon. * '''Great Weapon Fighting: When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. * Protection: When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. * Two-Weapon Fighting: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. * Tunnel Fighter: You excel at defending narrow passages, doorways, and other tight spaces. As a bonus action, you can enter a defensive stance that lasts until the start of your next turn. While in your defensive stance, you can make opportunity attacks without using your reaction, and you can use your reaction to make a melee attack against a creature that moves more than 5 feet while within your reach. Action Surge At 3rd level, you are able to regain an action once per short or long rest. Tank Archetype At 4th level, you are able to choose one of the following Archetypes to fall under: * Protector * Tyrant Survivor At 4th level, at the start of each of your turns in combat, you regain hit points equal to 5 + your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1 hit point). You don't gain this benefit if you have 0 hit points or if you have more than half of your hit points left. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 6th, 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two Ability Scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Stone's Endurance At 6th level, when you take damage, you can use your reaction to roll a 1d12. Add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. At 12th and 18th level, the die increases by 1. (ex. 12th level = 2d12). Armored Movement At 10th level, while wearing Heavy Armor, your speed is increased by 10. Extra Attack At 14th level, you can attack twice instead of once when using the Attack action. You gain another attack at level 20. Indomitable At 17th level, you can reroll a failed saving throw. If you do so, you must use the new roll and can't use this feature until you finish a long rest. Protector Improvised Barrier At 4th level, you gain a proficiency with shields. Protective Wall At 7th level, you are able to create a wall made out of Celestial Virus particles in front of you up to a range of 20 feet. This wall can take up to 100 damage and has an immunity to all types of damage except bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing. You can only have a maximum of two walls at any given point. At 10th level, the wall's health increases to 150 and it becomes resistant against either bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing, a choice you make when you first create it. Unstoppable At 15th level, when dashing, you are able to stun creatures if they fail a Dexterity saving throw against your armor class. If you hit an obstruction, you crash through it unless it is more than twice your weight. Invulnerable At 18th level, you become immune to all damage types besides piercing and slashing for 1 minute. You can only use this if you are below half health and you must take a long rest before using it again. Tyrant Light Weight At 4th level, you gain a proficiency with medium armor. Rage At 7th level, you gain 3 Rage points. Whenever you make an attack roll against a hostile creature, you may use a bonus action and a Rage point to add an additional 1d6 of the same damage type. You regain all Rage Points when you take a long rest. At 10th level, you gain 2 more Rage points and can regain all of them when you take a short or a long rest. Crashing Hit At 15th level, you may spend a bonus action to charge forward 20 feet. If you hit a creature, they must make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take 2d8 Bludgeoning damage and are stunned until their next turn. If you hit an obstruction, you crash through it unless it is more than twice your weight. Hateful Vengeance At 18th level, you may spend all 5 rage points to ignore all resistances and triple the damage for vulnerabilities instead for 1 minute or until you are incapacitated. You may use this once until you need to take a long rest.